Koharu Kori
|height= 5'6 (165cm) |weight=42KG (93lbs) |birth_date= |age=16 |chest_size=70 cm (28") |blood_type=B |likes=you |dislikes=You |family= *Aia Kori (Biological Mother) *Ryo Kori (Biological Father)† |participated = * Extra Super Duper Killing Event * Adult Despair Games |Execution = Crushing Defeat |fates = * Survived and escaped the Extra Super Duper Killing Event * ??? in Adult Despair Games |status = ??? |affiliation = * Survivors of the Extra Super Duper Killing Event |previous_affiliation = * Sakurai Gambling Casino * Hope's Peak Academy * Class 69th}} Koharu Kori (小春 氷), also known as wtf is wrong with u, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 69, and a participant of the Extra Super Duper Killing Event featured in Fanganronpa: After-School Life. Her title is Ultimate Gymnast (ギャンブラ「体操選手」''Chō kōkō kyū no “Taisō senshu” '' Super High School Level Gymnast). Years later, She is a participant of the Adult Despair Games featured in Fanganronpa: This Time It's Much More Like 'SAW' with other Ex-Ultimate (now adult) Hope's Peak Academy Students. Appearance regain eyesight and look to right Appearance Before First Killing Game At the beginning of the in , Aoi appears to be young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss she is two years older than she believed. She has tanned skin, blue eyes, and an hourglass-shaped figure. She wears her brown hair in a curled ponytail, which becomes spikier when she gets upset and droops when she's sad. Aoi wears Hope's Peak Academy-branded blue athletic shorts, a red track suit jacket over a white tank top, white knee high socks, a red knee brace on her right knee, and Hope's Peak Academy-branded green sneakers. While swimming, she wears a typical with her last name in kanji on the front. As a member of the Future Foundation, Aoi wears a modified version of the standard female business suit, featuring a green tie and shorts instead of a skirt. Under her suit jacket and dress shirt, she wears a white tank top. She still wears her hair in a ponytail, but it is considerably longer indicating her hair has grown over the years. During her school years, she wore plain but comfortable white underwear. The only notable thing about them is the "one drawback" that they became see-through if you swim in them. Appearance Before Second Killing Game once again, i cannot stress this enough, regain eyesight and look to right (img name) | (caption) Personality bruh Talent and Abilities Ultimate Gambler Aoi sees herself as to have to keep moving in order to survive, showing her impatience with inactivity. This goes to the extent of joining six sports teams, with her primary and favorite sport being swimming. She is quite competitive, preferring competition to winning in sports, and is aiming for the Gold Medal in the Olympics. Her younger brother Yuta, a very powerful athlete himself, admits that Aoi is a better swimmer than him. Combat Ability While she is not as strong as more experienced fighters, Aoi is perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight. This was shown when she and Juzo Sakakura engaged in a fight with weapons; she managed to dodge most of his attacks, and even pinned his weapon to the ground. Though it is worth noting that Juzo's fighting abilities were limited due to his NG code and he didn't possess much skill in weapon combat. Physical Ability Due to her athletic background, Aoi is much stronger than her petite frame suggests. She has been shown to run at top speed for extended periods of time while carrying Makoto around on her back, and she easily moved a large piece of furniture that Makoto and Ryota Mitarai couldn't even budge when working together. Relationships Family Aia Kori she... . waaaawooooowaaaaeeewooo condition koharu into being a desensitised bitch.... power Ryo Kori he just died lol he dont existant after 4yrs of her life thing Gallery Trivia * The first character of his given name name (賭) (to) directly translate as 'to bet' and the second character of his given name (生) (Sei) can be translated as 'life' Together meaning 'to bet life' ((can i be bothered to replaced this? no. no i cnt.)) * She appears to always wear a leotard even in old school photos. Category:MAE Characters Category:SAW Characters